Picking up the Pieces
by Pop T
Summary: Galinda can't sleep so she talks to Elphaba. Fluff ensures! Musical and book mixture... booksical? Anyways, it's Gelphie.


**I'm back! Yeah, I'm sorry for not updating Can I Trust You? but I've had Gelphie on my brain for so long that it seemed if I didn't get at least something out I would never get back to my Gloq/ Fiyeraba ways that I had before all of my Gelphie came. So, hence the story. It makes no sense and was written at three in the morning. I hope that now that this has gotten out of my system something will come out while I'm at the dreaded school for CITY? Haha! My story spells city when it's abbreviated! Okay, short attention span here. So this is basically Gelphie fluff, or angst or anything you want to make it out to be. I'm not really quite coherent at three in the morning. That's all! Read and review if you could! It'd be nice and might encourage more writing! Reviews make me smile... and on occasion make me burst out into song.**

_**Disclaimer: Do I own this? Absolutely not. Will I ever own this? Only in my wildest dreamings.**_

The week was never very eventful. Well, besides going to classes and the occasional break-up that happened it was very uneventful. Friday was a day for partying and going out, as was Saturday. If one Miss Galinda Upland didn't stay out late she would return to her dorm at a reasonable hour allowing her to actually sleep. Then Sunday would come around and she would stay in her dorm for a while unless invited somewhere for the afternoon. Then it was off to bed for classes the next morning where the cycle began again.

Never in that had Galinda ever wanted to make room for her green-skinned roommate, until now. "Elphaba?" she asked one night while lying in her bed staring at the ceiling. It was a Saturday night despite her usual partying routine. Miss Pfannee had dicoverated that her boyfriend had been cheating on her with an older girl that went to the Philosophy club much more than any sane person should. Even she had not yet dared visit the club in fear of what went on their. No, she was destined to always attend dinner parities, dance parties, and other acceptable social events. The partying had been called off for everyone of her friends to have their attempt at comforting Pfannee. She had been given the honor of going first. Her comforting, however, wasn't in the expertise that was needed. She had, after all, broken up with all of her past boyfriends and none of them would ever even dream of cheating on her. She had dismissed herself when Pfannee had burst into more tears than she had originally.

"Yes Galinda?" Elphaba responded. Galinda could see from her peripheral that she too was lying on her back staring at the ceiling. The room was relatively dark now that the fire had burned itself out.

Galinda was quiet for a few moments, thinking on what she should actually say seeing as she hadn't thought that over when getting Elphaba's attention. In actual reality, she had assumed the other girl would be asleep by now. She had, after all, already put up the book she had been previously reading and had taken off her reading glasses. "How do you do it?" she finally asked.

Elphaba's gaze turned to the blonde that remained looking at the ceiling. "Do what?" she asked confusedly.

"Not care… what other people think," Galinda replied softly.

Elphaba sighed not sure of how to answer Galinda's question. Galinda and her had often had pointless conversations after the Ozdust. Some were what Galinda called "girl talk." This, however, wasn't girl talk. Or maybe it was just another form of it. Whatever it was, she found something to say. "Well, when you come from where I do… you just… have to learn how to block it all out because if you don't it all becomes too much. And then you shatter into thousands of pieces without anyone to put you back together," Elphaba said shutting her eyes in an attempt to not see Galinda's reaction. "Some people have those kinds of people who want to put them back together. Then it's okay for them not to be strong every now and again. With a father like mine, and a sister really the choices of people to put me back together are few to none so I don't listen to it. I guess… not caring makes it that much easier to do something better for the world because when no one expects anything out of you then they're surprised by what you can do for them. Maybe I'll be one of those people. Maybe I won't. But there's only one way to find out… and that's to live," Elphaba finished, her eyes still shut now out of necessity to keep the tears that threatened to spill at bay.

Galinda slipped out of her own bed and as swiftly as if she had done it every night slipped in beside Elphaba. Elphaba tensed when she felt the warm body next to her but she kept her eyes shut. Galinda put her arms around her roommate, hugging her gently while wiping at Elphaba's eyes so the almost shed tears would not burn her delicate skin. "I care because it's all I've known. Status was what my mother taught me from birth. I was a natural after all, with my looks and charm. I don't know anything else. If I didn't have my status it scares me to know who I'd be without it. Would I still be the same person? Would I have different friends?" Galinda said as she held Elphaba, who still had her eyes closed. She wasn't asleep. Galinda didn't know how she could tell, but with her in her arms she just knew. "And I sometimes answer myself when I let myself think about it, like I have tonight. I don't know what kind of person I'd be, or if I'd be as popular as I am, or even if I would care about all of that. But I know for a fact that I would still be your friend Elphaba… because no matter what you look past all of the blonde to my mind. To my soul… to my heart. I don't know what I would do without you Elphaba. Can I be the one to put the pieces together?" Galinda whispered the last question softly into the green girl's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Elphaba's eyes finally opened to see a pair of blue eyes staring intently into her own. Elphaba finally put her arms around the girl holding her returning the hug. Her hands rubbed circles on the smaller girls back and for a moment, she let herself melt into the other girls touch. "I don't need anyone to put the pieces together…" Elphaba whispered softly. She noticed how Galinda stiffened and could feel a slight damp area on her shoulder of her nightdress. She felt the small burn but said nothing.

Galinda removed herself from Elphaba's embrace, putting her hand against Elphaba's cheek. She traced her strong jaw with her fingers before lifting her chin to face her. "Everyone needs to have someone to put them back together when they break. If they don't then they can't truly live," Galinda pointed out delicately tracing her lips. She suddenly felt the need to kiss the girl, but decided against it settling for kissing her forehead.

Elphaba took Galinda's hand in her own intertwining their fingers. "That is true, my sweet," Elphaba responded, "But people also say that everyone has a soul when I myself am clear proof that it is not always true," she added smiling.

Galinda frowned pulling their hands up to eyelevel, examining them together. Elphaba examined them as well, giving Galinda a questioning look. "Do you see this Elphie?" Elphaba nodded arching an eyebrow at Galinda. She was afraid if she thought too much about what was happening, she would wake up to find herself alone in her bed with Galinda still out at some party. Galinda leaned down, brushing her lips against Elphaba's. Elphaba's eyes widened before they shut as Galinda pulled away just as Elphaba was starting to respond back. "Did you feel that Elphie?" Elphaba opened her eyes and looked up at Galinda. She sighed before nodding her head slowly. "Good, because that means you have one. Don't try to argue just know that it's there. Even if you can't feel it, other's can and they love it as much as they love you," Galinda said kissing her once again on the forehead before lying down next to her. Her arm placed delicately around Elphaba's small waist as she snuggled into her.

"People don't love me so I doubt I have-" Elphaba was interrupted by a cute, dainty snore coming from the sleeping blonde next to her. She smiled placing a kiss on top of the blonde curls. "Goodnight my sweet," Elphaba whispered letting her eyes shut slowly trying to remember everything about that moment. If this was living, she was okay with it as long as it meant Galinda remained by her side.


End file.
